Edward Cullen My Version
by soccerstargirl24
Summary: This is just something I came up with staring Edward Cullen. It does not have anthing to do with the Twilght saga.


Edward Cullen

Some people say that with "great power comes great responsibility" and one boy is now going to find that out the hard way.

Edward Cullen was unlike anything you will every see in the real world. From a distance he looked like a normal 17 year old, tall, light brown hair and very handsome. But as he gets closer you will discover that is everything but normal. His teeth are pure white and eyes, a milky gold. Also he is extremely cute. If you could get close enough to him you will feel like he is hiding something The energy that flows through you when you are close to him is so unreal, like a shock that overwhelms your body again and again. And your heart will not stop trying to jump right out on its carven. Now Edward has to change himself from what he was to what he has to be to live.

Edward is like nothing other because he is what most people would think of as a MONSTER but if you knew him then what else would you call a VAMPIRE? The thirst would be enough to make you run away and never come back. And now Edward would have to give up the blood and most of all his life. What he had been for 123 years and now the Boitare are just asking him to give it up and what for a few human lives saved here and there, how could he just give up killing humans and resort to animals. It was unreal, it was unmentionable. But the most astonishing thing was that all the others of his kind had help to make the transformation but Edward had no one. Not a soul, he was all along and if he ran to get help the Boitare would kill him before he would have time to slash at them. And no human would want to help a vampire even if they would like to help they would not know how to do so.

Now was his chance to run, run like never before. To a place where they did not care if you ate the blood of a human cause there was no humans only penguins. The place that felt like home away from home. The place where they Boitare would never come looking for him the coldest place in this world, Antarctica. But if he told somewhere he was going, word would get out and the Boitare would come and search for him. They would send him to the hottest place on earth, where no one could live. This place had only on name and those who chose to speck this word would have to have a death wish. This awful place is called Hell. With its devils and their pitchforks, the blood streams and the heart beat sound. He would never try to go there or want to get caught leaving town. So he ran long into the night and into the day again. The thirst was almost getting in bearable to stand but there was no game for miles upon miles. As he ran he thought about how this would rune his life and what he was going to have to face. And he decided that he could wait till he got to Antarctica for the thirst to finally go away.

He was almost there now, just a mile or two to go and he was sure that the first penguin he saw would be erasable. He was getting weak, very weak. Something was ahead but what his eye lids were getting heavy. He could not go much longer. He was starting to see things that were not there. Then he stopped in his tracks. Something was stopping him. There in front of him was a something very odd. Could it be the Boitare. He thought about running but his thirst was to strong now and he could smell the sweet blood. So he decided to move forward. To see what was out there.

He got closer and closer to the thing. But as he got closer, Edward found out that the object would not harm him. Cause it was one of his kind. Her name is Tyan. She is a tall, with strawberry red hair. Like Edward, she is very beautiful. Most vampires have a certain charm that dazzles anyone who looks at them. Edward had never meet this vampire before and he was very curious. Edward was picking up the pace, moving as fast as he could. The road was disappearing under his feet.

He stopped just 4 feet in frount of Tyan. He saw a penguin slide onto the thick, snow covered ice. He could not resist any longer, he dove on top of the helpless penguin. His fangs dug into the round mammals, juice, blood filled neck. The blood rushed out, Edward stood drinking up the blood for no more than 5 sec. Then he was back, still 4 feet away from Tyan. They both seamed too be at ease. Neither of them moving an inch. Edward was the first to speak, "I am here to get away from the Boitare, what are you here for?" " I am here because no one would let me come into their group." Tyan said, trying to hid the sadness in her voice. "But it was all for a good reason, I was not the most careful vampire." "Well" Edward finally said. "We better get moving. So the two of them


End file.
